Highschool Trinity
by doingrandomstuffproductions
Summary: About a group of 3 who share the same thoughts And as it goes on it seems good. Exams are easy they're all honest. Until one of them is told a deep secret which could ruin everything But since they share the same minds. It's useless to even call it a secret So they try to find what's causing it. And as it goes deeper they start to share more things than just thoughts
1. 3 people 1 Mind

Chapter 1: 3 people 1 mind

*Jace Snores*

As Jace was in a deep sleep in his comfy bed the clock beside him finally turned 7. At that moment he heard a voice in his head. 2 voices to be exact

Jace heard a man's voice speak:(Jace! Wake up)

And another, a girls voice:(Youre gonna be late again! What happened to "studying"

Jace slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat upright from his bed and rubbed his tired eyes.

(What time is it?)

Jace slowly looks at the clock beside him

"CRAP!! IT'S 7!"

(Finally! Get ready already.)

Jace quickly rushes to change and ran downstairs

"BRO! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

"Heh. Its your fault bro. You didn't wake up so you'll be late now"

Jaces brother said with a smug look while crossing his arms

"SCREW YOU!"

Jace says as her runs out the door to try and catch the last train with an empty stomach.

(Dude. Me and Kaylene have been waiting. And you just bailed)

A voice in his head spoke

(SHUT UP! I didn't bail Ian. I just woke up late)

(Traitor)

(I AIN'T A TRAITOR KAYLENE)

Jace rushed into the school gate where Ian and Kaylene were standing in wait.

"Wow! So early!" Ian said with a obviously sarcastic tone

"Yeah what happened to 'go here early'" Kaylene said.

"Sorry! I woke up late. I'm... So... Hungry..."

"of course you are" Kaylene said

"Hurry back up Jace. You'll be late." Ian says as he walks away toward his own class with Kaylene

"Yeah. See ya later"

Jace, Kaylene, and Ian. An unusual group of friends. How? Well... Ever since yesterday, They share Minds.

Teacher:Jace! You're late again!

Jace:Good morning teacher A

Teacher A: Yeah take your seat. You're already late.

Kyle: Yo Jace! Ready for the quiz later?

Jace: PSSSH ofc. No challenge!

Kyle: Wow

Lyra: Yeah shut it Jace. You always say that. And what happens? You fail! Hahahaha

Jace: Hey that was onc-... Twi-... OK yeah it was alot

Lyra laughs

Lyra: Hahahaha yeah yeah. I'll help you later

Jace: Thanks

Kyle then proceeds to drape his arm around his shoulder.

*Whispers* Kyle: so when you gonna make the move?

Jace: Huh? Wdymn?

Kyle: To Lyra dumbass! You obviously like her right?

It was faint. But there was definitely red in the face of Jace. And he looks away

Jace: Boi. You bein dumb. It isn't like that

Ian:(its totally like that)

Kaylene:(its obvious Jace. Don't hide it)

Jace:(The heck? GET OUTTA MY MIND)

Jace thinks loudly as his face turns redder

Lyra looks at Jace with a worried look

Lyra: Jace ya OK? You look kinda pale dude.

Kyle:Oh! Dude. *whispers * she hitting on ya

Jace:Shut up bro. She's just being kind

Ian:(DUUUDE so cringe Boi. Just confess already. It's so dumb)

Kaylene:(I agree)

Jace:(JUST GET OUTTA MY MIND)

Kaylene:(Cant. We can't control it. Which means we were here on a coincidence an-)

Ian:(Kaylene?)

Kaylene:(Jace... Stop thinking bout her)

Jace:(GET OUTTA MY THOUGHTS!)

Kyle: Anyway, I'll catch ya later. I have to go back to my seat. See ya

Jace: Yeah bye...

Jace:(Hello?)... (I guess they're gone now... Finally)

*bell rings*

"OK class that's it for today" Teacher A says as everyone looks eager to go out and eat their snacks. "Goodbye Teacher A!" the class says as they run out the door.

"Jace!" Kyle shouts towards him. "Where ya eating snacks bro?" "oh I'm meeting up with Ian and Kaylene" "Dude again? What the heck bro. Leavin me out like this!" "Hahaha sorry bro" "It's cool. Imma go buy food. See ya!"

Kaylene:Yo Jace! Over here

Kaylene waves from across the hallway calling him.

Jace:Yo what's up?

Ian: were studying for the quiz.

Jace:Goodbye then

Kaylene gabs the collar of the uninform of Jace.

Kaylene: Nope! You ain't going anywhere.

Ian: yeah you were already late this morning. Don't be like Kaylene... Don't be a traitor

Ian feels a punch to the head from Kaylene. It was weak tho

Kaylene:Just shut up!

Jace:NUUUU ANYTHING BUT STUDYING... PLSSS

Kaylene:You ain't escaping

Jace: IT'S A SUPER EDGY PERSON... HEEELP

*punch *

Jace:... Fine... I'll study...

*bell rings*

Jace: see ya guys.

Kaylene:see ya!

Ian: Good luck in the quiz.

Jace: You guys will relay the answers to me right?

Kaylene: Hahaha. What are the chances... Its too low. Don't count on it

Jace enters the classroom as he felt a punch to the shoulder

"Dude where were ya! I was gonna help you with the quiz." Lyra said

"Oh sorry, I thought you weren't serious"

"Yeah it's fine. Good luck tho"

"thanks alot. You too"

Jace feels a whisper in his right ear

"#inlove"

"Shut up or ill kill you"

Teacher A: Get ready for the quiz class... Get one and pass it to the back

As Jace got his paper his heart beated faster and faster.

Teacher A: Start.

End of Chap 1


	2. A long day

Chapter 2: A long day

Teacher A: Start. You have 20 mins

As the class started the quiz everything fell silent. All you could hear was the clicking of the clock and the tapping of the pens on the paper.

(Crap, I'm screwed) Jace thought to himself as his heart beats faster from nervousness. No. 1 Jace skipped it (I'll go back to it later) he thought to himself No. 2 Skip. No. 3 skipped and so on until out of 20 items he only had 5 questions answered. "5 mins left" teacher A announced to the class as Jace sat there with an almost black paper.

(ill review now. No. 1 A. NO. 2 A again) this voice Jace recognised it. Kaylene.

(No. 5 is D right) and that voice... Ian

Jace slowly grinned and held his pen tightly as he quickly writes the answers being relayed

Jace:( Thanks alot guys!)

Kaylene:(JACE?!)

Ian:(Dude what you doin?)

Jace :(its a coincidence we can't control it remember. Hahahahahaha best timing ever!)

Kaylene, (dude that's cheating.)

Jace:(pssssh nah!)

Ian:(Cant do anything bout it. Let's continue. As long as you pay us!)

Jace:(Nah!!! I dun wanna!!!!)

Kaylene: (Jace BTW. Answer your quiz and stop thinking bout girls.)

Jace: (SHUSH I'M A DUDE. IT'S NATURAL!)

Ian: (I thought you liked Lyra...)

Jace:(Out if my thoughts... Now.)

Ian:( Hahahaha chill bro)

Jace:Tch

After Jace got to answer 18 questions the mind sharing disappeared once again. And time was up. "OK class pass your paper now" the class finalised their answer and passed it. "So... How'd you do Lyra." "Oh Jace! NO CHALLENGE! hahahaha" Lyra said with this playful tone as she covers her mouth to cover up her laughter. It drives Jace nuts. "Hey! That's my line hahahaha" "You didn't review with me so you'll fail" "Hey that's not true!" "Hahahaha yeah sure sure. Good luck tho!" "Yeah thanks" Lyra smiles at Jace as she pushes her long silky hair behind her ear and looks down at the book she's reading. And Jace can't help but look at her eyes which has a hint of purple and blue. Probably the best eyes he's ever seen.

"YO JACE!"

Kyle says as he leans on Jaces shoulder.

"Sup bro" "Dude you cringe AF rn. You gotta stop bein so obsessed."

"Idk what you're talking bout bro. I ain't obsessed." Jace says as he looks away

"Dude. Sigh up to you bro. Catch you later next class is about to start"

"yeah OK"

*lunch bell rings*

Ian:Yo Cheater! Over here!

Ian calls Jace over to his lunch table where Kyle and another friend Dean was sitting.

Kyle:Yo Jace!

Jace:Yeah hey

Kyle:Cheater? You cheated?

Dean:Whoah bro! You like me now!! I'm so proud.

Dean says with a proud face and what looks like tears if joy.

Jace: Whoah. I ain't a cheater.

Dean: Awww... Sad...

Jace, Ian, Kyle and Dean eats at the same table usually during lunch. Since Kaylene eats with her own friends...(yes she has friends)

Kyle:Dude the quiz was easy

Dean:It was OK. Im sure I have wrongs tho

Jace:NO CHALLENGE!

Ian:Shut up Jace. We helped you!

Jace: Hahahaha

Kyle: Is that why you didn't study with Lyra?

Dean: You were gonna study with her?!! Why didn't you?! You obviously like her.

Jace turns red and looks over to her direction then back.

Jace:Is it that obvious

Ian:Yes. Super obvious

Kyle: dude I'm surprised not everyone knows

Dean: Yeah bro. Why did you pass a golden opportunity to be with her!

Jace:I thought she wasn't serious

Ian:...

Jace:...

Kyle:...

Dean...

Dean: DUMB ASSS!

Kyle: Dude you need brain surgery

Ian: Why are you my friend?

Jace: SHUT UP! LET'S TALK BOUT SOMETHIN ELSE.

As soon as they finished lunch. They went back to their separate class and time went by like a flash. Till they went home.

As the door creaks open, immediately a shout is heard from Jaces House.

"JAAAAACE! LITTLE BRO!"

"Huh? Sis?! You're back?!

His sister named, Amelia rushed to him as she hugged him...no wait... Strangled is the right term.

"Sis! I can't breathe"

"oh sorry! I just... Missed you so much"

Jaces sister said as she pinched his cheeks. "Sis stop it!" "Aweee all grown up now!" she punches harder. "Sis I'm serious!" "Sheesh fine" Amelia said with a pout on her face. "my baby bro lost so much weight! You used to be a fat ass! Remember?" "Sis dont make me remember gosh"

Kaylene :(oh my gosh... YOU'RE SO FAT HAHAHAHA)

Ian:(Damn dude. You fatter than me)

Jace:(...why?! this is the worst timing! GET OUT!)

Kaylene:(Hahahaha. So fat!)

Ian:(Yeah! Hahahaha.)

Jace face becomes red in embarrassment. "Jace are you OK?!" his sister asks. "Yeah sis I'm fine... I'll just be in my room" "Oh ok then ill call you when we eat"

The door slams shut and the lock turns

Jace:(Ian... You're still a Fat ass till now dude)

Kaylene:(OHHHH! Get salty)

Ian:(yeah but.. I don't care bout it)

Jace:(Just shut up)

After a while it went silent. "Finally! They're gone"

Jace said as he layyed down and relaxed with his body stretched out taking up all the space. "What a long day"

The clock turned to point towards the 10pm time. And Jace closed his eyes, and it didn't take long for him to fall fast asleep.

Jace opened his eyes into this world that was filled with white and sees to people in a distance

"Hello?"


End file.
